This invention pertains to a device which is designed to provide for an ice cooled fan screen.
While there are numerous types of cooling means, to the best of this inventor's knowledge, there has never been an invention such as this designed to provide for a portable ice cooled fan screen capable of use with or without an auxiliary fan, and that is so designed so that the cooling medium may be refrozen for reutilization in the system. In this inventor's experience, every device that has been designed to provide for an air cooling device utilizing ice has either not been portable, required extensive and expensive machinery to operate, or did not provide for reutilization of the spent ice water. These previous devices were either expensive to produce or mechanically complicated to operate. Additionally, none provided the portability and flexibility of the present device. See cooling devices known in the art exemplified by ELSON U.S. Pat. No. 1,081,595; MITCHELL U.S. Pat. No. 1,170,658; REISS U.S. Pat. No. 1,903,137; WATT U.S. Pat. No. 1,627,361 and KUMMER U.S. Pat. No. 2,106,325. Additionally, previous systems, as exemplified by JENNINGS U.S. Pat. No. 246,781, were susceptible to contamination by mildew and bacteria necessitating replacement of the medium on which the ice water was displaced or time consuming and expensive cleaning was required periodically.